Pippin (Imp1)/Red
games choosing the red GP with map key "Pippin". Said to be a good choice with coal and iron, but regrettably cut off for decades from much of its hinterland unless an adjoining MN can be invaded. Robin's first try (on Normal) Capital has 5 grain, 2 fruit, 6 meat, allowing popn 9 without strain. Consulates in Hurshen and Dedge because they export everything and in Twelt and Zazi because they are somewhat complementary and are a long way from Pram, which we will want to invade. Order six processors and two Indiamen. Train 2 newbies, 2 experts. Rail to north-east. Offer 1 each of clo and fur, bid for cott, wool, timb, hors. *Trade: no guaranteed purchases. *Clo: Ord+Pat offer 4; four of us offer 1; maybe Ord offers something (but only six can show); six bids. Sell 1. *Fur: Zimm offers 4; four of us offer 1; 7 bids; sell 1 (Zimm0 us2 Pat0 Hax2 Dev2 Ord0 Den0) i.e. 22 holds used by the time we get offered cotton; assume at least 4 have been on cotton, so Twelt's could have gone. *Cott: Kath1 Twe1 Lok2 Ido3; we+Ord+Den bid. Ido offers 3@98: buy 2. (Later we find that Lok and Twe offered). *Wool: no offers; we+Zimm+Pat+Ord+Den bid. *Timb: Hur6 Man2; 7 bids. (Hur offered.) *Hors: no offers; only our bid. *Conclusion: sold Hur clo 882, Pon fur 915; bt 2 for 196; net +1501, bal +7201, CL 359. ;Spring 1815 Coal WSW of PipCity. Rail further N-E. Expand metalworks to 2; 12 idle labor; make fab, clo, hdw; 9 spare processables, 20 food, 1 gr, 0 fr, 5 mt. Offer clo, fur; bid for cott, wool, timb, hors. Only Hur favors us. No competition for Ded so give it 5% for now; 10% to the other 3. Hax and Dev built traders; the other 4 each built one Indiaman (or 2 traders if stupid). *Trade: *Clo: Den2 Dev1 Hax1 us1 Zimm3; only Ido bids. *Fur: Den2 Ord3 Dev2 Hax2 Pat3 us1 (and maybe Zimm); Wod+Hur+Twe+Sin bid. Sell 1 *Cott: Kath1 Man2; Hax+Ord no bid. We see none. *Wool: Kes1; we+Hax+Ord bid. We see none (Zimm8 us11 Pat1 Hax4 Dev5 Ord5 Den5). *Timb: Iss5(Pat>Ord>us...); 7 bids. Iss offers us 1@109: buy 1. *Hors as above. *Conclusion: sold Hur fur 801(890); bt 1 for 109; net +592, bal +7693, CL 403. ;Summer 1815 file:Imp1-PippinRedEarly.jpg Rail turns east. Sorry, folks: relying on autosave, I then forgot and started Naval Competition. So restarting on same capital - "10 healthy population (14 maximum)" - 5 grain, 2 fruit, 7 fish depicted (actually 1 orchard and 2 grain farms, each on level I, and one ocean tile and five river tiles and a swamp - how does that produce 7 fish???). Transport Ledger shows 6 meat. Actions as in top paragraph. But I can't understand the headings. THIS is Spring 1815. *Trade: Guaranteed 5 cott, 1 wool, 0 timb, 0 hors. *Clo: Ord+Pat offer 4; the rest of us (possibly excluding Zimm) offer 1: 5 bids. *Fur: Zimm offers 4, we+Den+Dev+Hax offer 1; Ido-Sin-Lok-Zin bid (Zimm0 us3 Pat4 Hax2 Dev2 Ord0 Den2). *Cott: Bru2 Twe1 Pon1 Man2 Pra2; we+Ord+Den bid. Pon offers 1@97: buy 1 (Zimm0 us2 Pat4 Hax2 Dev2 Ord0 Den1). Bru offers 2@97: buy 1 (Zimm0 us1 Pat4 Hax2 Dev2 Ord0 Den0). Man offers 2@97: no (Zimm0 us1 Pat4 Hax2 Dev2 Ord0 Den0). Pra offers 1@97: no (Zimm0 us1 Pat4 Hax2 Dev2 Ord0 Den0). *Wool: Kes1; we+Zimm+Pat+Ord+Den bid. Kes offers 1@104: no (because we can see a guaranteed timber) (Zimm0 us1 Pat0 Hax0 Dev2 Ord0 Den0).. *Timb: Ded3 Hur6 Iss5; 7 bids, with no more than 9 free holds. Hur offers 4@102: buy 1. *Hors: no offers. *Conclusion: sold Zin fur 888, bt 3 for 296; net +492, bal +6192, CL 268. Summer 1815 Coal WSW of PipCity. Rail N-W. Expand metalworks to 2; 12 idle labor; make fab, clo, hdw; 10 spare processables, 20 food, 1 gr, 0 fr, 5 mt. Offer clo, fur; bid for cott, wool, timb, hors. * (Expect more) Merchant space: (Zimm8 us12 Pat8 Hax6 Dev6 Ord8 Den8). MN %s: Hur Twe Zaz Ded Category:Map keys (Imp1)